ebeetofandomcom-20200214-history
The Angry Video Game Nerd
James Rolfe, Also known as: The Angry Video Game Nerd, Angry Nintendo Nerd, AVGN, ANN is a Highly Reputable video game reviewer, who also does moviemaking on the side, in his alias, Cinemassacre, however, the AVGN character is arguably the most popular. History The story began in 2004. One day, James was really bored, and decided to make a review of an old Nintendo game, simply as a joke, one which he never intended to show to people other than his close friends.The documentary "What was I thinking?", featured on the first Angry Video Game Nerd DVD and detailing the history of the AVGN James thought that it would be funny because "Why would anyone bother complaining about a game that's so old and why would he Angry Video Game Nerd still be playing it?" The first review he made was that of Castlevania 2 : Simons Quest, a game James actually like, "at least to a certain extent". He soon made a review of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, and it was the first video where the Nerd appears on-screen, wearing a stereotypical, nerdy white shirt and glasses, and drinking beer, all of which would become trademarks of the Nerd. It would take two years before Mike Matei, a close friend of James, convinced him to post the first three videos online. James Rolfe launched his Youtube account on April 6th, 2006, and released the first three game reviews (Castlevania 2, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde and Karate Kid) two days later. Much to James' surprise, the videos became really popular, and people demanded more. On the 24th of April 2006, he uploaded his review of Who Framed Roger Rabbit, and the ball just kept rolling from there. As of September 2009, James Rolfe's Youtbe Channel has 337,858 subscribers, making him the 27th most subscribed person on Youtube of all time.Jamesnintendonerd's Youtube channel The Angry Nintendo Nerd (which he was known as before he changed it to Angry Video Game Nerd due to legal issues, and the desire to review games on other consoles) soon caught the attention of Screwattack.com, who invited him to join ScrewAttack and post James' videos on Screwattack as well as on Youtube. In 2007, ScrewAttack.com signed an exclusivity deal with Gametrailers, which meant that three of ScrewAttack features, among them the AVGN videos, would be released exclusively on Gametrailers. This was the first time James Rolfe was paid to do the videos. On November 18th of 2007, a DVD was released with all the videos from 2006, plus a bunch of bonus material. The initial pressing was sold out in less than a week. He also signed a hundred DVDs so that some lucky fans could have a signed DVD. The second AVGN DVD was released 15th of November 2008, around a year after the second DVD, spanning three discs with all the videos from 2007, and again, a lot of bonus features. JamesNintendoNerd More videos required... References Category:Reviewers